Clerics
Clerics are the Talori Herd's physical, mental, and spiritual healers. They provide care to all who seek their aid and answer to Grand Clerics and the Divine. The cleric rank remains closed to all but mares; however, the Redeemer rank is present for any that wish to partake in more emergency medical care. Overview The Talori are incredibly focused on health and purity; of mind, body, and spirit, making clerics rather revered among the common folk. Working tirelessly, they are talented and trained in curing illness, caring for the sick and injured, and act as therapists and spiritual guidance counselors. Unbiased about who they care for, Clerics act as a safe haven for all among the herd, traveling to the surrounding villages and aiding those who need it where the Divine is unable to tread. Life for most clerics is rather busy, as there are always equines seeking healing, looking to talk, or preparing to have a baby. From the time they wake in the morning until they go to bed in the evening, their lives tend to be dedicated to those around them. Living arrangements for clerics vary from individual to individual. Married clerics tend to live in their own home with their families, while single clerics may choose to remain living with their parents or reside in apartments in the Holy Temple in Inaria and those scattered throughout the country. Clerics choose a specialization upon graduating from their apprenticeship, and from then on, they continue to study and learn all they can about their chosen area of expertise, as new things about the body, mind, and soul are learned everyday. It can take many years of selfless service before a Cleric is given the title of Grand Cleric, and it's an honor few receive. Specialties * Physical care and healing Clerics who specialize in physical care and healing often act as doctors, physical therapists, and surgeons should the need arise. They focus their energy and time on learning all they can about Equine Biology. Healing regeneration is a coveted blessing among these individuals. * Mental and emotional care and healing Many Clerics also choose to specialize in mental and emotional healing, working as therapists, psychologists, and psychiatrists for the members of their herd. They tend to focus their time and energy on learning all the can about the way equines think and process events and emotions. Retrocognition is a highly respected talent in this particular field. * Spiritual guidance and care Also responsible for the spiritual well being of the herd, Clerics specialize in being spiritual guides for their herd, studying religious texts, customs, and traditions. They are most concerned with the spiritual well being of all who seek them out, and will do their best to keep faith alive in the hearts of their herd mates. There is no particular blessing that is coveted more than others in this field, as any of the Wave Mother's blessings are thought to build up ones faith. Grand Clerics Grand Clerics are the most experienced and respected of the Talorian Clerics. They act as leaders and guides to those under them, and tend to be closest to the Divine. Grand Clerics are those clerics who have gone above and beyond, proving time and time again their wisdom and compassion transcends what is expected. Grand Clerics are often the most experienced and knowledgeable in their field of expertise, and are able to train and oversee clerics who wish to learn the same. Often granted the title by the Divine herself, Grand Clerics are greatly respected by the Talori as a whole. They can be found presiding over small villages, overseeing the few clerics that reside there, or in the Holy Temple of Cascade in Inaria, perfecting their skills and teaching others to do the same. In the event that the Divine is absent for whatever reason, it is the Grand Clerics who continue to maintain the physical and spiritual well being of the herd. When the Divine eventually passes, the eldest, most experienced Grand Cleric becomes the acting Divine, and will mentor and train the young Divine when she is discovered, continuing to help her along until such a time that she can handle the responsibility on her own. Grand Clerics are charged with overseeing the training of new clerics and watching over young apprentices, as well as maintaining the physical, spiritual, and mental health of those training under them. They are also expected to perform wedding ceremonies and funerals for those unable to make it to Inaria. Current PC Grand Clerics * Nefertiti * Corrine * Linnea **Grand Clerics are closed for creation at this time! Rank Levels * 25 AP l As you continue to gain experience Cleric, you learn how to keep your patients, and their worried friends, calm. Your presence inspires a feeling of control and peace. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP l One of the Grand Clerics has noticed your hard work, and felt led to bestow you with a gift. Receive a Collar and Fabric for free. * 75 AP l You are learning more about your specialty everyday, and are finding new ways to aid those who come to you. Add 15 SP to your Wisdom or Vitality * 100 AP l As a Cleric, you must be able to keep in touch with your superiors. If your familiar slot is not already filled, receive a Talorian Level 1 Familiar for free.Category:Ranks Category:Talori